


The View!

by Kyuubi16



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Naruto
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crossover, Doggy Style, F/M, Het, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: A steamy oneshot between Naruto and Trixie Lulamoon. The latter found it difficult to make amends after the whole Alicorn Amulet incident. Luckily enough there's one stallion willing to give her a chance. The characters are Anthro in this





	

The View

0

Naruto x Trixie

0

Story Start

0

"Wonderful view," the mare commented softly as she stared out of the window into the country side. The mare was highly attractive with cornflower blue body mane and tail and a majestic horn. She had haughtiness to her with a sexy flare to her with her body coat being a brilliant azure. Her outfit consisted of lavender boots with the design of stars on them as well as a lavender magician's cape and hat decorated with star symbols. She wore a white corset top under an open lavender mini jacket as well as a dark lilac mini skirt that stopped just below her knees with the cerulean blue straps of a thong hanging on her hips.

"Nice view indeed."

"That's right," said a male voice from behind her. Trixie turned and sure enough it was him. He was dressed in a plain plaid shirt with slim fit cargo pants. He was a few inches taller than Trixie with short blond hair, whiskered marks, and cerulean blue eyes.

Naruto Uzumaki had been her chauffeur of sorts ever since Trixie decided to come back to Ponyville and make amends. Most of the town wasn't quick to forgive her for the incident with the Alicorn amulet, but he was one of the first to give her a chance. He had shown Trixie a kindness that at that point of her life she needed.

"Trixie can see the country side for miles. Perfect for gazing at the stars." She said as the rising moon illuminated the land with its glow. Trixie was no stranger to its calming glow when she lived in her caravan.

"Oh right, the countryside." The voiced added with a chuckle.

A smirk formed on the lips of the haughty mare as she craned her neck. "As expected, why would you not find Trixie's body appealing? Gazing upon what you can never have." She playfully teased him as she swayed her backside. One could hardly describe Trixie without thinking of the term pride. She was almost prideful to a fault prior to the amulet incident and though she was on the path to becoming a better mare it did not mean she still wasn't extremely proud in both her magic ability and her looks. Considering the way she had to grow up her self-worth was one of the most important things to the mare.

"Should you really be teasing me like that Trix?" Naruto replied and a shiver went down the length of Trixie's spine.

Trixie felt her cheeks redden. It always drove her crazy that he insisted on giving her a nickname when she told him many of time that he was to call her Trixie. Trixie lent forward, folding her arms and rested her head on them while her ass pushed out letting her skirt ride up to expose more of her legs and thighs. She could hear the sound of his nostrils loudly exhaling to which a smirk of triumph formed on her lips. "Trixie is not concerned. In fact she is disappointed as word has it you're quite the marekiller. She thought by now you would try and seduce her." She finished as she flicked her mane. Trixie didn't know why she expected him to react as a stuttering and blushing mess. Maybe it was because she was used to intimidating any stallion who attempted to pick her up.

She had to stop herself from letting out a gasp as she felt his presence move next to her his left hand coming a rest on her waist as it slowly slid back to rub the side of her cheek. "Oh? Sounds like you're giving me the go ahead Trix." His hot breath whispered into her ear.

Trixie couldn't stop herself as a gasp escaped her lips along with the fact her body went rigid. "T-Trixie doesn't know, is she?" Inwardly cursing herself at losing control and stammering. The strong sensation of his hands on her hips almost caused her to moan. It didn't help that her tail was twitching.

"I think you are." He shot back with a husky growl.

"As if you could handle it."

"Oh I can handle whatever you're willing to give." he said and his hands moved from her hips and under her skirt, cupping and squeezing her flanks. Her tail was involuntarily brushing against the blond now. "Unless this is more than you can handle Trixie."

'Damn him, damn him, a thousand times damn him.'

Trixie refused to turn tail like a frightened foal. It was a matter of pride and had nothing to do with the growing heat emanating from between her legs. Speaking of legs his ministrations was causing her legs to go weak, her face flush and her heart beat.

"Since you insist on being so forward you might as well put your money where your mouth is. Not that you'll be able to satisfy Trixie anyway." She pushed her plot back at him until it slipped past his hands and pressed directly against his crotch. She could his harden cock press against her cheek.

Once more Naruto's hands found her legs and disappearing under her skirt. They soon motioned down with Trixie's undergarment as well.

Then she felt it, one of his hands was pressed flat to the small of her back while the other was pressed against her entrance. Tentatively it traced along her puffing lips for minutes at an agonizing long pace which was driving Trixie crazy. "Stop teasing me and get on with it." She replied with a lustful growl.

Naruto's index finger slipped past her folds as he began exploring the mare. He continued stroking the walls until he found her sweet spot. Trixie tightly gripped the window seal in pleasure. He inserts a second finger causing her to hang her head down as he continued to explore her.

Next thing Trixie knew that sensation was gone along with his fingers. She was about to comment when sudden the sensation of a tongue caused a pleased moan to leave her lips. "So wet Trixie, I better take care of it before you make a mess." He said as he caused her legs to spread and the sensation of cool air to assault her exposure.

Naruto continue to flick his tongue along her clit as he added a finger to also stimulate the mare. Trixie could only whimper as his ministrations caused her to build towards a climax.

He took note of every little shiver of her body, of every sigh and every pleased hum. She was radiating heat, the muscles in her belly clenching with every motion. Her voice filled the room arching her body and pushing back as far as she could. Her moans turned into a cry and her hips bucked against his fingers as she rode out her peak and then the cry turned into panting, and her body went limp to which Naruto wrapped an arm around her midsection to keep her up right as her arousal dripped down her legs.

"Not done yet are you Trixie?"

"O-Of course not!"

A grin formed on Naruto's lips as he undid his pants and brought out his cock. Trixie looked over her shoulder and couldn't help but blush upon seeing it. A gasp escape her lips as he began to press his hips forward, his cock sliding past her folds his cock spreading her inner walls effortless and she squeezed down snugly against his shaft. Trixie bucked, her mouth spread wide but she had no breath and no sound came out.

"'HHm," Naruto groaned as he came to rest with in her. Trixie could just feel his balls brushing against her.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her unresisting body closer to upright, his front pushed against her back. Trixie's arms scrabbled to support and grabbed onto the dresser by the wall. She felt Naruto shift his stance slightly and then he started to thrust.

Trixie couldn't help but noticed how gentle he was. The past few lovers she had were rather selfish and rough; humping away for their own climax without consideration for her but this was different. "Faster," she demanded, having already brought to a climax and feeling kind of numb this slow pace wouldn't get her off. His bare hips slapped against her plot to which Trixie responded by wrapping her tail around his midsection and drove back against him.

His right hand slid up under her blouse to grip a breast. His face nuzzled at her neck, kissing it and her earlobe and the corner of her lips.

Her vocalizations consisted of wordless moaning and gasp. She felt like he was all round her as well as inside her and she squirmed and writhed in his embrace. Her body clamped down on his, wave after wave of pleasure breaking over as motion became weaker and stiller until they reached climax.

The warmth of his essence caused a content sigh from Trixie's lips as she wasn't able to support herself anymore. She could only warm hum as Naruto slipped out of her and scooped her up. She was placed on her bed quickly joined by the blond. This was the first time that Trixie had ever spooned with someone, it felt nice.

"So I hear the Crystal Empire has some pretty nice views."


End file.
